


more than anything else

by beigogi



Series: better days [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, zt comforts xk that's it uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigogi/pseuds/beigogi
Summary: “yeah,” he breathes, agrees, because he has faith in zhengting, and he trusts him more than anything else in this world.





	more than anything else

“After all these, do you think…”

“Hm?” Zhengting looks back at him, eyebrows furrowed in what looks like curiosity. Xukun sounded serious, after all.

He’s never sounded like this before.

The said man had his eyes trained in nothing, mouth looking like it wants to say something, his gaze shifting at Zhengting like he’s his everything.

 _Everything he’s ever wanted_.

Zhengting stares for a bit too long.

Xukun sees the question in his eyes.

“Do you think…” Xukun continues, breathing deeply as he watches Zhengting pulling on the sheets, crawling closer and fitting his body beside Xukun’s. Warm and cozy.

Xukun pulls an arm out to let Zhengting’s head rest right there. Out of habit.

“Do I think…?” Zhengting looks up at him with the same curiosity in his eyes, now laced in his voice as his mouth slowly makes its way up Xukun’s jaw, brushing lightly against the skin, Xukun’s lips pulling up a bit.

Like it hadn’t carried a question just a few moments before.

Then it’s back.

Xukun shifts a little, facing Zhengting, looking into his eyes for a bit, seeing the fuzzy remnants of sleep and dreams tangled on the static of his hair, the curiosity still present in the wrinkles by his nose. Xukun finds it adorable— seeing the other fighting away the sleep in his eyes, blinking through the sunlight, skin flushed pink from the deep slumber. He wonders if he’ll always have this, _this,_ every single morning.

He lets the question die in his throat, instead, smiling a little, shaking his head a little, drinking in the present and kissing the furrow between Zhengting’s brows away.

But Zhengting is never too easy. He doesn’t let things go too easily.

He probes, and probes, and probes, until he gets what he wants, because they had an unspoken agreement to tell each other everything, _anything_.

Just because.

So Xukun yields when he feels Zhengting’s palm pressed against his chest, not harsh, but patient, waiting until Xukun’s ready. Because Zhengting is always patient, always kind, always open for Xukun.

And Xukun is, too.

“Kun,” Zhengting whispers, fingers tapping gently on Xukun’s neck as if to say, _what is it?_ And Xukun spills, just because he can’t fight the look on Zhengting’s eyes.

“After all these, the contracts,” Xukun plays with the short strands of hair on the older’s nape. “Do you think we could still be like this?”

The sudden pull at the corners of Zhengting’s mouth tugs on a string inside Xukun, he doesn’t know what but it’s strong, and it makes him reach out to Zhengting’s face, pulling it close to kiss the corner of Zhengting’s mouth.

Probably to kiss that little frown away.

“You dork,” the older’s chuckling against his mouth, his weight now fully on Xukun’s body. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

Xukun feels Zhengting nosing at the pulse on his neck, lips ghosting at the base of his throat and then there’s a chaste kiss left right there. _His favorite._

“You know why,” Xukun half whispers, and Zhengting feels the swallow Xukun makes between his teeth. He pulls away, up, up, until he sees the entirety of Xukun’s face.

Pretty, pretty face.

A smile makes its way to his mouth.

Zhengting leaves the same smile on Xukun’s cheek.

“I don’t think I do.”

Xukun makes a noise at the back of his throat. “Really, Zheng—“

A warm mouth on his own suddenly swallows all his words down, down, down, and Xukun kisses back on instinct as if it’s a habit that has taken residence over his entire being.

“What I _do_ know is,” Zhengting utters against the other’s mouth, leaving one last kiss there before complete pulling away to card his fingers in Xukun’s hair instead, “that we still have so many ramen left in the kitchen to eat,”

A kiss on Xukun’s nose,

“So many Jacky Chan movies left to watch at 1am in the morning,”

Another on the left cheek,

“So many jamming sessions between flights,”

On the right cheek,

“And _so_ much bickering over who gets to sleep by the window,” Zhengting has a glint in his eyes that Xukun can’t quite pinpoint, what it means, what it wants to say. But there’s a ghost of a smile playing on his lips and that’s all Xukun really needs.

“Kun, we have all the days and all the time we want,” Zhengting says, his hand finding its way to Xukun’s own. “What we _don’t_ have is the time to worry about… these things. Alright?”

Xukun finds himself smiling, because his heart is so full and he’s so, _so_ in love with the man mirroring his smile, looking at him like he adores Xukun the most in the entire universe.

When he hears Zhengting’s usual laughter, there’s a grin on his face, and he squeezes Zhengting’s hand a little bit tighter when the older dives right in to capture his mouth again, like he doesn’t care about morning breaths and chapped lips.

Like them being like this can actually go on forever.

“Besides,” Zhengting whispers moments later, head tucked on Xukun’s shoulder, Xukun kissing his temple, “We still have to visit the pet shop owner down the street. I think our future kitten wouldn’t like it if we’re away from each other. You’ve got no choice but to stick with me.”

There’s a smirk in Zhengting’s voice, and Xukun doesn’t mind, it makes him chuckle even, adoringly wrapping the older into a tight embrace as they chuckle at the silliness of it all.

“I have no intention to get away either,” Xukun whispers in Zhengting’s ear, and latter laughs because it tickles, hits Xukun’s arm hard to hide the loud thumping in his chest, laugh away the feeling as bites on Xukun’s cheek.

“Then there really is no point in asking me _that_ question, Kun,” Zhengting says finally, basking in the warmth of Xukun’s body.

Xukun hums, cradling Zhengting’s body in his arms, letting his unnecessary thoughts fly miles away outside their window.

“Yeah,” he breathes, agrees, because he has faith in Zhengting, and he trusts him more than anything else in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii
> 
> it's literally been MONTHS  
> i've been so preoccupied with things and college huhu BUT  
> i managed to sneak in because i miss this lovely couple
> 
> a little snippet i made at 1am bc again  
> i miss zhengkun :')  
> and you guys u w u  
> and i still haven't written the last chapter of my other fic  
> but we'll get there ;)
> 
> long live zhengkun, ily guys  
> hope u enjoyed this fic!
> 
> let's talk on twt!! [@beigogi](https://twitter.com/beigogi)


End file.
